Ancient Egypt - Level 10-1/Advanced
|Zombie = |Flag = Three |FR = 1st: 8 , 1 Lord of the Rings (3 Days), 250000 coins 2nd: 6 , 3500 Tree Food, 200000 coins 3rd: 5 , 3000 Blue Beans, 180000 coins |advanced = y |name = Level 2-10-1 - Pharaoh Boss |objective = Killing zombies will increase the player an amount of points |notlawnmowerobj= Extinguish giant fireballs with Iceberg Lettuce will increase the player an amount of points |before = Ancient Egypt - Level 9-4/Advanced |after = Pirate Seas - Level 2-4/Advanced |image = PvZOAE10-1A.png}} Level 2-10-1 was the fifth and the final Advanced level of Ancient Egypt in Plants vs. Zombies Online. It was a "Pharaoh Boss" level, in which the player would have a boss battle with the Sphinx and get their points increased for every zombie killed and every giant fireball summoned by the boss extinguished by Iceberg Lettuce. The player would have been ranked with other online players by points and the 1st, 2nd and 3rd ranked players would get huge prizes. Difficulty *The level is nearly impossible. The Sphinx this time summons ten zombies at a time, along with massive amount of zombies enter from the start of the lawn. The player also lacks Plant Food. Unless the player can set a strong defense with the given plants, his/her entire defense will be wrecked down before the player can even reach the first flag. Strategies *'Do not' plant on where the Sphinx will summon zombies (the two columns in front of it). This will make you accidentally waste Plant Food while trying to smack off the summoning zombies. *Plant Wall-nuts in front of your defenses. This will keep your plant army safe. *At first, use Plant Food on Repeaters/Bloomerangs to clear the whole lane of zombies, on Iceberg Lettuce if there are tough zombies everywhere, or on Bonk Choy to clear a tough horde of zombies in a 3x3 area. Do not use Plant Food on any other plant. *'Never' waste Plant Food. If one appears, and you still have Plant Food, use one if it is needed, and then pick up the additional Plant Food. *'Do not' use the lawn mowers before the second flag. *Always try to stall dangerous zombies, such as Explorer Zombies or Pharaoh Zombies. Use Wall-nuts and Iceberg Lettuces to stop them, then focus your attack on them. *The Sphinx can summon a lot of zombies in front of it. Click them all to destroy them before the summoning sequence is finished. Note that you cannot do this and set up your defense as quickly enough if your computer is lagging. It is recommended to use a mouse for this. **Make sure to destroy every summoning Pharaoh Zombie, Explorer Zombie and Desert Death Zombie on sight. If you can, destroy Buckethead Mummies and Tomb Raiser Zombies as well when done with the more important ones. *Use Grave Buster to bust as many graves as you can to save space for planting. Note that Grave Buster in this game cannot be eaten. *You can only damage the Sphinx once you reach the first flag. The Sphinx will then move into different lanes. Focus your attack on the Sphinx while clearing out the other zombies. **If you have a Repeater and a Plant Food, use the Plant Food on it. This can deal a lot of damage to the Sphinx during the final wave. **While the lawn is not crowded, immediately plant some of your spare Bonk Choys in front of the Sphinx to attack it directly. Continously use Plant Food on them if you have some. **Use Plant Food to damage the boss only. *After the first flag, it is now able to release a fireball that will burn down all of your defenses. This happens right after its zombie summoning. STOP THE ATTACK IMMEDIATELY by placing an Iceberg Lettuce right in front of it (Note that the Iceberg Lettuce is not given very often this time, so save at least one of it in the first waves). Then take care of the summoned zombies. **Note that Iceberg Lettuce's Plant Food effect does not affect the fireball. Gallery PvZOAE10-1AG1.png|Playing the level Walkthrough Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt levels Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:Boss levels Category:Levels with three flags Category:Levels with extra objective(s)